The Rise and Fall of James Potter
by RealityCheckBounced89
Summary: James wants Lily; what else is new? Lily compares James to a fictional character. The course of true love gets a little help from rock and roll in this L/J fanfic!
1. Five Years

**The Rise and Fall of James Potter**

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So every chapter will be named for each song on the CD. Which belongs to David Bowie, not me. Now that we're clear on who owns what, read on.

**Chapter One: Five Years**

* * *

Five Years. 

That was how long it had been. Five whole years.

My friends were quite surprised that my attention span was so long. Truth be told, so was I. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, had ever held my attention that long.

Except quidditch.

But she wasn't quidditch. She was Lily Evans. And I'd been in love with her for five years.

* * *

Five Years. 

That was how long James Potter had been annoying me.

By our seventh year I was quite used to it, him asking me out. It still bothered me, but I'd learned to deal with it. I'd even managed to block him out at times. But he still kept coming back.

My friends told me he was in love with me.

I told them he couldn't be, because James Potter did not fall in love. Especially with girls like me.

* * *

Okay, quite honestly, I don't fall in love. It just doesn't happen. I'm a seventeen year old wizard, I should be having the time of my life, experiencing lots of different girls, right? 

No way in hell.

Lily Evans is the only girl for me. I decided that five years ago. Back when I was young, stupid, and love struck.

Nowadays, I'm just stupid and love struck.

Lily is a radiant creature, with gorgeous green eyes, lovely red hair, excellent body that would probably look really nice next to mine...

* * *

I'm not terribly pretty. I mean, I'm not horrid looking, but you wouldn't have to look far to find someone prettier than me. 

My friends tell me I'm being modest and/or self-deprecating.

But how the hell can you be both?

If your modest, you just don't like to brag about yourself, but you do realize there is good stuff. When your self-deprecating, you just don't see the good stuff at all.

I think that's right.

Anyway, why would James be stuck on me for five years?

I have two theories:

1. He thinks it's funny to pick on me, because I'm not a very popular person.

OR

2. Because I'm the only girl to ever turn him down. He only wants me because he can't have me.

* * *

I may or may not have started to drool. I'm not willing to disclose that information. 

Now, I know what you're thinking. I've known Lily for longer than five years, so why have I only been in love with her for five years?

Either that or "What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

I'm going to answer the first one, and pretend nobody thought the second one.

Five years ago was the summer break between first and second year. I was in Diagon Alley one day in July with my best friend Sirius Black, when I saw her.

She was with some friends outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was drinking a milkshake, and smiling at something her friend had said. She turned and waved at someone she knew, and I realized Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet.

And that is when I fell in love with her.

* * *

Who really cares what the reason is. I know I don't care. 

Really. I don't.

Believe what you will. Whatever the case, James Potter has been a perpetual thorn in my side for the past five years.

* * *

I realize I've taken a few backwards steps since then. Back then, at least she was civil to me. 

Now, she seems to hate my guts.

Oddly enough, this only seems to have increased the attraction.

As I said, I haven't made much progress in the past five years. But that hasn't deterred me yet. Now, if you'll all excuse me, it's 10:30 on a Sunday morning. I always ask Lily out at this time.

* * *

Oh shit, it's 10:30. I have to go hide from Potter.

* * *

A/N: So this is the only other chaptered story I'm working on, but I've never done two at once before. I really hope it works. I've already got this about half written, and hopefully posting it will help me write the rest! 

Okay, you know the drill. BTW- I know I got the definitions for modesty and self-deprecating wrong, but it was done on purpose. Deal.

The story was inspired by the CD, but mostly by the line in the song "Ziggy Stardust" that goes "making love with his ego." It should make more sense soon.


	2. Soul Love

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So all of that belongs to David Bowie. (And if anyone was wondering, I checked the time line: the album was released in 1972).

And I'm trying not to use exact song lyrics, as that is apparently "illegal". Whatever.

**Chapter Two: Soul Love**

* * *

"Lily!" 

I sighed and turned around. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to know if you would-"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

* * *

Okay, of course I know what she means. But I decided to play dumb. This tactic doesn't usually work with Lily. This happened to be one of those times. 

"You know what I mean, Potter. Why do you constantly harass me?"

I feigned shock. "Harass! I'm appalled. I would never harass you. So do you wanna go out with me this weekend?"

I swear to Merlin she started to growl. "NO!" she shouted. "No, no, no, and a thousand times no! Why aren't you getting this, Potter! I don't like you, I don't want to go out with you, and I never, ever will!"

And with that, she stormed off.

* * *

I sank down into a soft chair by the fire in the common room. 

"Hey Lily," Nora said, sitting down next to me. "So, I'm assuming Potter did his usual Sunday morning routine?" I nodded. "So how'd you turn him down this time? Hexing him, yelling at him? Ignoring him completely?"

"Yelled at him." I turned to look at my best friend. "He really doesn't get it, does he? I've told him time and again that I'm not interested in him. Why does he keep coming back?"

"I think he _likes _you, Lily. You know, like he _actually cares_ about you."

I laughed. "Don't be daft."

* * *

"So how'd she reject you today?" Sirius asked. 

"Stuff it, Padfoot."

He laughed. At me. His _supposed_ best friend. "I really don't know why you bother, Prongs."

"Because she's obviously my soul mate," I said, as if it were obvious. Isn't it?

"Course she is. Did you happen to do your Transfiguration essay yet?"

"Sirius, you're better than I am at Transfiguration," I said, searching through my bag for a quill.

"Doesn't mean I wanna do my work. What are you doing?" he asked.

I happened to be sitting at a desk, writing a letter to Lily. "I happen to be sitting at a desk, writing a letter to Lily. Now go away."

"This is the _common room_. I'm allowed to be here."

"Damn you."

* * *

As I headed into the common room the next day, I saw _him_. 

I swear, would it have been too much to ask to be a Ravenclaw?

Well, there was little I could do to avoid him, as he was seated in a chair fairly close to the exit. I guess I could wait for him to leave, but he doesn't look like he's planning to any time soon.

Oh, screw this. I'm going to walk by casually and hope he doesn't notice me.

"Hey, Lily."

Keep walking, keep walking, pretend you didn't hear him.

"Lily!" Okay, that one was quite loud. I could always pretend to be deaf. Yes, yes that will have to do. "Lily," he said, stopping in front of me. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, actually, I didn't, now if you'll excuse me I have to..." He looked at me expectantly. "Leave."

"Right." For a Monday afternoon, the common room was quite empty. His cronies were all sitting there, pretending not to watch us. Except Sirius. That boy has no shame.

* * *

I was kind of at a loss of what to say. I mean, I wanted to continue talking to her, but as usual, my brain and my mouth didn't seem to be communicating very well. 

Funny how that seems to happen when Lily's around.

"Potter, what do you want?" she said, sounding exasperated. I wonder why.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open like a fish, trying to form a coherent sentence.

It wasn't working.

"Well?"

"Did you get my letter?" I asked.

She sighed. She seems to do that a lot when I'm around "Yes, Potter, I got your letter. And the answer is still no. Now, if you don't mind..." she said, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing her arm.

She turned to face me. "What?"

And before I could stop myself, it came out. "I love you."

* * *

"What?" 

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh, sweet Merlin, he's finally cracked," Sirius said after myself, Remus, and Peter finished expressing our astonishment.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked, suspicious.

"I mean, I love you. I'm in love with you Lily!"

* * *

I can't believe I just said that. 

I could hear Sirius saying something to Lily, and then realized he was dragging me upstairs to the dorm. Remus and Peter were following us. Sirius sat me down on my bed and closed the door behind us. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Well that's not very nice.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Apparently he's not done yet. I began to ignore him, occasionally tuning back in to catch phrases like "Dumbass," "treats you like shit" and "You're her bloody bitch." Really, the boy has a foul mouth on him.

"Look, it's not like I can choose who I'm in love with, alright," I said when he finally took a break.

"She doesn't like you! You are embarrassing yourself."

Remus and Peter, I noticed, were not doing anything to defend me from this verbal abuse. Actually, Peter looked like he wanted to defend me, but also wanted to agree with Sirius. Remus just stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Spineless twits.

"Sirius, I know you're not exactly Lily's biggest fan, but I can't change the way I feel."

He sat down on his bed. "You're making a fool of yourself. Why can't you just pick somebody else and move on?"

"I can't! I love her!"

"Yeah, we heard. And so did she. I say you drop the whole thing."

"I'm not listening to this," I said, storming out.

As I was leaving, I heard Sirius say, "He's hopeless."

* * *

"He really said that!" Nora squealed. No lie. She actually squealed, all high pitched and girly. 

"Yes. I mean, what was he thinking?"

"Apparently that he loves you."

Apparently. "Look, Nora, he's just so obnoxious and full of himself. He thinks he's so amazing, he's just like...like..." Who is he like? I know I'll think of it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Another friend of ours, Jennifer, came in.

"James told Lily he loved her!" Nora said quickly.

"Really? Oh, that's so cute!" Again with that squealing thing.

"No! Not cute! Annoying! He's a complete prat, and I can't stand him!"

"Lily, he's really not that bad," Jen said. I hate it when she takes his side. Okay, so it's not really his _side_, but you get my meaning.

* * *

"Hey Lily," I said. Maybe Sirius is right. Maybe I have no pride. 

Oh well.

"What do you want, Potter?" she said, not looking up from her book. She looks so pretty when she's in the library, deeply into her studying.

"Well, about earlier today... I mean..."

Damn! I should start writing down what to say.

"Look, Potter, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No, because I know you weren't being serious. And don't even think of it," she said, cutting off any chance I had at making Padfoot's favorite cheesy joke.

"I was being completely serious!"

"No you weren't. You can't love me, because you don't know me. And I certainly don't love you."

"Why not? What is it about me that you can't stand, Lily?" I asked with all sincerity. I'd heard the list many times before, but she was always very angry then. She seems calm now, so maybe I'll get a real answer out of her.

"You're arrogant, vain, conceited, and every other word to that affect. You think you're something special because you're so smart and good at quidditch. You're just like... Ziggy Stardust! That's it!"

* * *

I knew it would come to me eventually. 

"You're exactly like Ziggy Stardust." And with that, I gathered up my things and left.

* * *

Ziggy Stardust? Who the hell is he?

* * *

A/N: I realize the storyline isn't progressing much, but it will, I swear. 


	3. Moonage Daydream

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

**Chapter Three: Moonage Daydream**

* * *

Her red hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she walked closer to me. "The truth is James..." 

"Yes?" I asked.

Lily bit her lip nervously and looked down. "I... I love you too."

And then, I kissed her.

That's right. I, James Potter, was kissing the beautiful Lily Evans. On the mouth. With tongues involved.

"James."

"James!"

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted, disturbing my beautiful fantasy. "Class is over. It's lunchtime."

I looked up and realized everyone else had left the classroom where I'd been having my beautiful daydream. Damn Padfoot for disturbing it. "I'm coming," I said, dragging myself up.

* * *

"I think Potter was drooling over you in Charms," Nora said when we were at lunch. 

"That's more than slightly disturbing."

"Maybe he was daydreaming about your wedding!" she joked.

"Ooh, do you think he was wearing a pretty white dress," I said, laughing. "If Potter spends his class time daydreaming about me, he needs to get a life."

"Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"That 'maybe'. That was not just a maybe."

"Well, _maybe _he needs you to go out with him."

"I will not."

"Why?"

I sighed dramatically. "You know why. We actually made a list back in fifth year."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I dropped that in the lake. So enlighten me, Lily."

"Okay, now you're just annoying me as much as he does," I said, getting up to go.

"So is it because he's annoying? Cause I'm sure he wouldn't be as annoying if you finally went out with him and he stopped having to ask you," she said, following me.

"Shoo."

* * *

"So Prongs," Sirius said as I was pouring myself some pumpkin juice, "I noticed you were in Lilyland during Charms today." 

"No I wasn't." I'm such a liar.

"So you weren't fantasizing about snogging Evans?"

Damn him, he knows me too well. Note to self: spend less time with Sirius.

Not really sure how I'll swing that one.

"I don't have to answer your ridiculous questions."

"That means yes," Moony said as he finished his History essay. Contrary to popular belief, Remus Lupin is not a perfect student. He may read more than the rest of us do, but that's about it.

"That doesn't mean yes. That means I'm not answering. Right, Wormtail?" I asked, trying to get at least one Marauder on my side.

"I don't have to answer _your_ ridiculous questions," he responded.

Damn him for stealing my mediocre comeback.

* * *

In History of Magic I sit exactly two rows behind and one seat over from James. Potter. I totally thought Potter. 

Maybe I'm getting too much sun.

Anyway, he also sits right near the window, which, in History of Magic, is everyone's favorite distraction. Let's face it, Professor Binns has been teaching the class forever, and he's always been boring. The joke around school is that he wouldn't even miss a class on account of his own death, because he's never taken a day off in his 118 year career.

Perhaps I'm rambling, but it's better than paying attention. It's such beautiful day out, nice and sunny, and there's James...

He looks lovely with his shirt off. It's just fun to watch, you know. Oh, the eye candy.

And on his broomstick, he's just... incredible. I mean, he's so graceful in the air, flying around, his hair blown back, his face so calm and peaceful.

Oh Merlin!

The sound of chairs scraping made me realize class had ended. And I'd spent most of it daydreaming about James!

I mean Potter! Potter!

Oh gods, I'm losing my mind.

And even worse, I'm pretty sure Sirius Black caught me staring at James during my daydream.

POTTER! I meant Potter!

* * *

"Hey Sirius!" I said as we were getting dressed the next morning. "Do you know who Ziggy Stardust is?" Yes, it took me two days to remember to ask him, but I've been... distracted. 

"Yeah, why?" he said with a laugh.

"Well, yesterday, Lily told me I was exactly like Ziggy Stardust."

That's when he burst out laughing.

Now let me tell you something. Sirius Black does not laugh discreetly. Oh, no. He has a loud, obnoxious, barking laugh that can be heard from at least two floors up or down.

* * *

Merlin, Sirius Black can be loud when he wants to be.

* * *

When Sirius finally calmed down from laughing, I asked, "Well, who is he?" 

"Ziggy Stardust? He's a character."

"Like, not a real person?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, digging around his album collection. Sirius has what was probably the largest collection of muggle albums owned by a pureblood wizard. I think the obsession started as a rebellion against his family's anti-muggle fanaticism, but now he's a real connoisseur of music. "David Bowie made him up for an album."

"David who now?"

"Bowie," he said, holding up the record. "This is the Ziggy Stardust album. Listen to track nine. And don't scratch it." Sirius handed me the album and left.

* * *

"Black, you are obnoxiously loud," I said as he sat down in a chair near me. 

"Lovely to see you, too, Lily. By the way, I didn't know you had good music taste."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I asked, putting my book down.

"Don't get testy, it was a compliment. James is upstairs right now trying to figure out why you called him Ziggy Stardust."

"And I'm guessing you know?"

"Well, of course. I just told him to listen to the song, but knowing that idiot he'll probably put the record on upside down or something."

* * *

Well, I must say, I see absolutely no similarities between this Ziggy Stardust character and me. 

"_He took it all too far, but boy could he play guitar. Making love with his ego ..."_

Hm. Perhaps this is what she means.

* * *

A/N: And this is the real beginning of the story. The rest of that crap was more... exposition. It's moving along, I swear.

And I hope it made sense up there, that Lily was daydreaming about James. He wasn't actually flying with his shirt off or anything.

Thank you so, so, so, so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you all dearly.


	4. Starman

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

**Chapter Four: Starman**

* * *

Okay, so Lily thinks I'm conceited. 

But even if I am, it's really not my fault.

I swear, it's not!

* * *

Well, I've been thinking about it, and it may not be _entirely_ James' fault that he's so arrogant and conceited. I mean, it's still 99 percent his fault, but I suppose others can be blamed as well. 

But just a tiny bit.

* * *

I started playing quidditch in my third year. I was the youngest chaser on the team. Actually, I was the youngest player. And I was good. 

I still am. Amazing in fact. A kick-ass quidditch player, if I do say so myself.

Does that sound a bit conceited?

* * *

I swear, he thinks he's amazing at quidditch. And even I have to admit (grudgingly) that he is quite good. But I'm sure people have been telling him his whole life that he's incredible, so naturally he got quite bigheaded. 

Really. I'm surprised his broom can take off with his giant head on it.

* * *

Well, my father had always told me I was great at quidditch. Then, I started winning tons of games. And last year, they made me captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Basically, I'm a superstar.

* * *

And of course, he has to be intelligent, too. The boy may be lacking in common sense, but he aces almost all of his classes without even trying (fortunately, there is some justice in the world: he's dreadful at potions).

* * *

I generally do really well in my classes, too. 

I know, I know, I'm amazing.

And it's a good thing I'm so naturally intelligent, too, because I can't stand studying. I've seen Remus and Peter do it, and let me tell you, it sucks all the fun out of the room.

* * *

And of course, there's the girls. So many girls swoon over him. They think he's _so_ attractive, and funny, and charming... 

And I suppose he could be considered those things...

Oh Merlin! I didn't think that, I swear!

I must be coming down with something.

* * *

And there _plenty_ of girls who are just dying to go out with me. Lily really doesn't know how lucky she is. I could have chosen any one of them, but I picked her. 

Okay, I really didn't have a choice in it. As I explained before, there she was, and I fell hard.

And flat on my face, apparently.

* * *

And then, to top it all off, all the teachers love him, even though he's always causing trouble. 

He's got charisma coming out of his ass. It's really not fair.

* * *

And even though the guys and I pull all those pranks, the teachers can't help but love us. 

I know, life isn't fair.

So you can see, it is really no fault of mine that I may have a slight ego.

"Hey James, who're you talking to?" Sirius asked when he walked in the dorm.

Damn. I've got to stop thinking out loud.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, this chapter probably has the least to do with the song/chapter title. Okay, that's not entirely true: Suffragette City and Rock n Roll Suicide were also hard to tie in. 

Well, this is the "rise" of James Potter, so to speak. Hope you liked it.

I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	5. It Ain't Easy

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

**Chapter Five: It Ain't Easy**

* * *

"Hey Padfoot," I said.

"Yeah mate?"

"I've decided something."

"And that is?"

"I've decided that it's not easy to be me."

He seems to be convulsing, as if holding back laughter. But he wouldn't laugh at me, his very best friend in the whole wide world, right?

Wrong.

McGonagall sends a look back to us as she continues to help some Hufflepuff in the front of the classroom, and Sirius once again stifles his laughter. He looks like he's having spasms.

"I'm not kidding!"

This just seems to make him laugh even harder.

* * *

"Hey Lily?" Nora asked as we worked on our transfiguring in class.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sirius Black epileptic?"

* * *

"Padfoot, be quiet! McGonagall's gonna give us detention if you don't shut it!"

"I'm sorry James it's just - it's just so funny!" he said, still giggling.

Yeah, he was giggling. Like a little girl.

Okay, maybe I'm a tad pissed at him. But he shouldn't have laughed at me!

See? It really _isn't_ easy to be me.

* * *

I was just walking to the library, minding my own business.

I'll give you three guesses who showed up, and the first two don't count.

"Hey Lily!"

"Don't address me, Ziggy."

"Okay." Hm, he looks confused. Victory!

"Hey Lily?"

"Potter, what did I just say to you!"

"I know, it's just that-"

"Will you _please_ stop harassing me!"

"But Lily, I just wanted to-"

That's about the time I tripped.

"I was trying to tell you that your shoelace was untied," he said, helping me up.

"Oh, well..." I don't really have a way to deal with "normal" Potter. And that means normal for other people, which is odd for him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wait a second, I should be suspicious of this, shouldn't I? "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Helping you up?" he said, as if he wasn't quite sure himself.

"Oh. Thank you." I'm really not used to him being... nice

* * *

I don't think she's used to me being nice.

However, it seems to have confused her into continuing conversation with me.

Note to self: be extra nice to people around Lily.

"So, do you wanna go out with me?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

It is so hard to deal with Potter. I mean, he was being a perfectly normal human being not twenty seconds ago. Then he has to go and screw it up by asking me out.

It's not easy to be me.

"No, Potter, I do not want to go out with you. You're incredibly thick, do you know that?"

* * *

See how hard my life is?

"As a matter of fact I didn't know that, but thank you for telling me."

And then Lily did something I don't think I've ever seen her do before. At least not because of me.

She smiled! Like she was about to laugh, but then caught herself.

* * *

I actually started to laugh, but I caught myself. What the bloody hell is going on here? I'm Lily Evans. I do _not_ laugh at anything James Potter says. EVER.

I think he saw it too, because he got this big smile on his face and said, "See you later, Lily!" in a really excited way.

Oh Crap. This is not good.

* * *

Holy Crap. This is freaking AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, since the last chapter sucked so bad, I decided to be super nice and give you guys this one to make up for it! Yay!

Well don't all jump up at once.

Anyway, you know what to do.


	6. Lady Stardust

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust_. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

**Chapter Six: Lady Stardust**

* * *

I think I should just hole myself up in my dorm. Honestly, I don't know why I bother leaving, because it's obviously going to end badly. 

Today, I sat down in the common room to finish some of my assignments. Unfortunately, Sirius Black sat down not too long after, obviously not doing any assignments. And do you know what he said to me? He said:

"What's up Lady Stardust?"

Lady Stardust! I can't believe it! How dare he call me Lady Stardust! As if I have any intention of being James' Lady Stardust!

"I am _not_ Lady Stardust!" I said angrily.

"Of course you're not," he said in that way that you know means he wasn't being honest. I must say, it made me very mad.

"I'm not!" I cried, indignant.

"Whatever. I need to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Should I talk slower?"

"No, moron, I just... you never ask_ me_ anything."

"Yes, but this is unavoidable. It's something only you can answer."

I sighed, defeated. I think the Marauders are breaking my spirit. "What is it?"

He paused, probably to build some sort of dramatic tension in his own mind. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: moron. "How long have you liked Prongs?"

"WHAT!"

"Well, I was just curious. I mean-"

"I do NOT like James!"

* * *

Sirius is so going to get me killed one day. 

I mean, going up to Lily and asking her how long she's liked me! She was furious.

She stormed up to me and shouted, "You keep your demented friends away from me, or I'll see to it that you are unable to breed! Got it?"

I could only nod. Now, at the time, I had no idea what brought this on, but I was positive _who _was behind it.

So I found Sirius, who was lounging around the common room, chatting up some sixth years. "Padfoot, we need to talk."

"What about, Ziggy?"

"Well first of all, where do you get off asking Lily how long she's liked me?"

"I was just curious."

"Yeah, well I got yelled at for it. And she threatened to castrate me!"

"Again?"

"That's not the point. The point is, Lily thinks that when you say shit like that, I put you up to it."

"Fine. Next time I'll just tell Lady Stardust..."

"Lady Stardust? Oh, you're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"Not really... but if she does kill you, can I have your broom?"

* * *

"Lady Stardust! Can you believe it? I mean, as if I would ever be the "Lady Stardust" to James' Ziggy Stardust! It's absurd!" I was pretty sure Nora was only half listening to my rant, but I could deal with that. 

Until, of course, she very calmly asked, "When did you start calling him James?"

I think I'm going to explode.

* * *

"No, you can't have my broom, you git!" 

"Man, I'd think you'd be in a better mood."

"Why? Why on earth would I be in a better mood, when Lily completely hates me?" I said dramatically, falling onto a cushy chair. I think some first year was sitting there, but it ran away, so it's all good.

"Because Lady Stardust doesn't hate you."

"How do you figure that?" I asked, obviously not believing him. Would you?

"Because she's referring to you as James," he stated, smiling and leaning back in his chair triumphantly.

* * *

"I'm not calling him James!" I said indignantly. 

"But you just did..."

"No I didn't." When in doubt, deny, deny, deny.

"Yeah, you just did," Nora said, getting a bit confused.

"Prove it."

* * *

"Yo, Prongs, mate, you alive?" Sirius was waving his hand in front of my face. I haven't had a coherent thought in about four minutes, so I guess his concern is reasonable. 

"She called me James? As in my first name? Not Potter, or bighead, or even Ziggy?"

"Yeah, when I talked to her earlier, she referred to you as James."

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

We stopped for a moment upon hearing a loud sound coming from the common room. However, when you've lived in the same house as the Marauders for seven years, you learn to ignore strange sounds. 

Nora sighed. "Okay Lily, if you want to live in denial, go ahead."

"Thank you."

"So you admit that you're in denial then?"

...I need new friends.

* * *

A/N: Another day, another chapter. Well, not exactly, since I don't write one chapter a day (that would be impressive). However, I have finished this chapter, which means I'm past the halfway point of the story. Woohoo! 


	7. Star

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

Chapter Seven: Star

* * *

I suppose people think it's weird that I don't enjoy Quidditch games. However, this is entirely untrue. I find Quidditch to be quite entertaining to watch. It's what happens after Quidditch games that I can't stand. No, no, not the party for Gryffindor's latest victory, I'm not a total prude.

It's the further inflation of James's enormous ego.

POTTER!

I'm sick, I swear. Perhaps I should go to the infirmary.

* * *

"Alright team, good practice. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you all tomorrow," I said, wrapping up Quidditch practice. "Be here at 10 AM sharp to warm up!"

As the weary Gryffindor team headed out of the locker rooms, I went out to fly around the pitch a few more times. I love to fly; it helps me to clear my head and just forget about everything.

Except Lily. I never forget about Lily. And the fact that she's calling me JAMES! My first name! This is the biggest improvement in our relationship in five whole years.

Of course, if it took five years for her to call me James, it might take another five years for her to agree to go out with me.

Shit.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey sent me away. She said that calling someone by their first name is not an illness, so I had to leave and stop wasting her time.

It does sound a bit silly when you put it like that. She didn't have to be so rude, though. Besides, James and Sirius are in there at least once a week for something or other, and she doesn't complain about them wasting her time.

Oh Merlin, I did it again, didn't I? You know what, forget it. So what if I refer to him as James. It doesn't mean I like him or anything.

So back to my former rant. I absolutely hate it when Gryffindor wins, because then James starts acting ten times worse than usual. It drives me absolutely bonkers. And that is why I'm dreading tomorrow's match against Ravenclaw. James will be super-cocky for at least two weeks afterwards.

* * *

I'm so psyched for the match against Ravenclaw tomorrow! If we win, we'll be in first place. They're good, definitely some competition, but nothing I can't handle.

I mean we. Nothing we can't handle.

Dammit, I've got to stop that.

Look, it's not that the whole team doesn't put forth any effort. It's just that, let's face it, I'm the star.

"You've got that 'I'm the star of the Quidditch team and the reason we win all our matches' look on your face again," Sirius said from his chair in front of the fire.

Clearly we spend too much time together.

As I sat down next to him Remus, without even looking up from his homework, added, "You do realize that's what Lily doesn't like about you, right?"

"Piss off."

* * *

It's been about twenty-five minutes, and I must say this is quite an exciting match. James has already scored twice and blown me a kiss three times.

He's relentless; I'll give him that.

I know I don't like to admit it, but he really is doing a spectacular job.

Not that I care.

* * *

"...And POTTER SCORES!!!" I love hearing that.

The crowd is cheering, and that just gets me even more pumped. I've even noticed Lily in the stands, and she doesn't seem like she's hating the game.

Quaffle.

Mustn't lose my concentration. Pass, swerve. I'm open! And I've got it! Okay, blocked, pass quick, get open.

Perhaps I should think in complete sentences... SHIT!

That was a Bludger.

* * *

Oh screw Potter and his big-headedness, I'm loving this.

"WOOHOO! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes, that's right. I, Lily Evans, have started screaming my lungs out and jumping up and down in support of my team.

And this all has NOTHING to do with Potter…. I mean James… I mean… whatever.

* * *

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, 270 TO 60!" I love hearing the roar of the crowd when they announce a win for Gryffindor. It's exhilarating. And...

Is that Lily jumping up and down? Wow. That's new.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the Quidditch was short, but I suck at writing games! That's why I figured I'd try something new, from the mind of the player instead. Of course, the player is slightly insane...

_And thanks to my WONDERFUL new beta, HuggingBother, without whom I would not be able to exist, let alone write._

Me: Wait, I didn't write that.

HuggingBother: _Well you should have._


	8. Hang On To Yourself

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

Chapter Eight: Hang On To Yourself

* * *

"Hey Lily, I noticed you were cheering for me at the game on Saturday." It was Monday morning. Now, Lily's not much of a morning person, and talking to her this early on a Monday morning may be considered dangerous by some, but not by James Potter. 

She's not answering. I wonder if she heard... Oh no. Not THE GLARE!

Oh, Merlin, my insides are turning to ice! That stare has got to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen. She's pissed.

"Mornin'," Sirius said, yawning as he sat down next to me. I was still slightly incapacitated from earlier. "Lily gave you 'THE GLARE, didn't she?" I nodded slightly. "That's tough. Although, it looks likes she's got some coffee now. Caffeinated Lily is significantly less scary."

I could only nod.

* * *

I know it's kind of wrong, but I do get immense pleasure from giving Potter that look. Ahh, coffee. Makes my day a little easier. Oh lord, here comes Black. 

"Why Lily, you are looking ravishing this morning."

"Please leave before I'm forced to hex you."

"Now, now, that's no way to greet your future husband's best friend. Speaking of which, how's that whole denial thing workin' out for you?"

"I am NOT in denial, Black!"

He smiled that evilly mischievous smile that makes teachers cringe. "Oh, so you've admitted it, have you?"

"No!"

"You really should make up your mind. Now which is it?"

"Sirius Black, if you don't leave right now, I will wound you!"

"What?"

"Just leave," I sighed.

"Fine, but I shall return!"

"You always seem to."

* * *

"Lily!" Nora said late that night, bursting into the dorm room. 

"Nora!"

"Grab your coat, we're going out," she said, rummaging under her bed for her shoes.

"Out? It's after curfew."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. We won't be gone long."

I have to admit, I was quite bored. So, I threw on my coat and my shoes and headed downstairs with her. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Don't know exactly, it was Black's idea."

Oh lord.

Against my better judgment, I went with Nora, Black, and the other Marauders (which unfortunately included James), and headed outside. Maybe we're just taking a walk.

Of course, with the Marauders, even a walk can turn into a string of about two-dozen felonies.

So, there we were, walking along, James trying to walk next to me. Everything was actually going fine.

Until Sirius broke into the broom shed.

* * *

Lily seemed to have paled considerably. "I didn't realize we'd be flying," she said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

"So?" Sirius said tactlessly. He kicked off easily, but I could see Lily wasn't persuaded.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as everyone else floated above. Remus looked a bit wobbly, but other than that, the group looked ready to go.

"Of course," she answered defiantly. "It's just… I don't really fly."

I looked at her for a moment. "Well, I'll take you up if you want," I offered.

"That's okay, I'll just stay here."

"Come on, there's no reason to miss out on the fun. I promise, it'll be safe."

* * *

I looked skeptically at the unsteady-looking piece of wood, then up at Nora and the other Gryffindors. "Fine," I said, climbing on behind him. 

"Hang on," he whispered before taking off. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his torso. I understand that it's James Potter, and quite frankly, I didn't care at that moment. I _hate_ flying.

James, on the other hand, was clearly in his element. He looked so content with the wind blowing his hair, making it look even more wild than usual. He was also being very sensitive to my obvious dislike of broomsticks. He made sure to fly slowly, and no higher than was necessary.

Then, he suddenly broke off from the group, flying to the left. "Where are you going?" I cried.

"Don't worry."

* * *

It took all my will power to concentrate on flying, what with Lily's arms gripped tightly around my waist. "Put me down!" she cried. "James Potter, you land this broom this instant!" 

I laughed quietly. "Lily dear, there is no land."

* * *

I gasped as I looked down and realized we were barley ten meters above the lake. James got closer to the glossy surface until the tips of his trainers were skimming against it. I relaxed, and even dared to let my fingertips touch the cool water. 

Suddenly, I understood why James loved flying so much.

* * *

Lily had finally relaxed the death grip she had around me. She probably didn't realize it, but she had gently laid her head against my back. 

This flying trip was such a great idea!

* * *

I never thought I'd find myself enjoying James Potter's company. We landed just moments before the others got there, and I felt a tiny pang of regret. 

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Sirius asked as he dismounted.

"Took a shortcut. Where's Remus?" James asked as the others landed. His question was soon answered as Remus appeared over the treetops, slowly wobbling in midair. James laughed and hopped back on his broom, quickly flying up to help Remus. They were both safely on the ground a few moments later.

* * *

"Thanks," Remus said to me as he tried to steady himself. "So, how'd it go with Lily?" 

"Great," I said smiling. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Later that night, as I crashed into my bed, Nora said to me, "So, you and James looked pretty cozy on that broomstick." 

"Cozy? I was scared out of my wits! I was only holding on to him out of sheer terror," I replied, thankful that the room was dark so she couldn't see my flaming cheeks.

Curse my pale skin.

* * *

"She leaned her head on my back!" I looked around at my friends expectantly. "Lily Evans! On my back!" Still nothing. "Be excited, dammit!" 

"Oh, uh… yay?"

"Thanks, Wormtail," I said, slightly put out.

"Look, I could get excited about it, but I really don't feel like it," Sirius said.

"Screw you," I snapped.

He smirked. "Now, you wouldn't want Lily to hear that, she'll think you're sending mixed signals." I chucked a shoe at him, but he dodged it easily. "Look, we get it, you like Lily. Will you just snog her and get it over with!"

I paused for a moment, and replied, "But she'd slap me."

Sirius looked at me and said, "Well, you should be man enough to take that risk."

* * *

I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted it to stop. James seemed unable to look at me, and oddly enough, I couldn't stop looking at him. This went on for almost two days until I couldn't take it anymore. I found him at dinner and told him Dumbledore wanted to see us. The fact that he completely bought it, even though I'm a horrible liar, shows how little attention he was paying me. 

We walked in silence for ten minutes before I snapped. "What is your problem?!"

"What?" He looked terribly confused, and it was pretty adorable… NO! Angry Lily, stay focused!

* * *

I'd been thinking about what Sirius had said for days, all the while avoiding Lily. I knew that if I were to look at her, I might just take his advice. 

Now, as I looked at her, cheeks pink from her rising temper, I felt my willpower breaking down.

"What, you think you can charm me with a great night and your lack of arrogance this year, and then just ignore me?"

"Lily," I tried to interrupt.

"And what, you really want to tell me that the past five years were just some stupid game?"

"Lily-"

"And honestly, I-"

At that moment, I made what was simultaneously the dumbest and smartest decision of my life. In a split second I lowered my mouth down onto hers.

* * *

Oh.

* * *

Sweet.

* * *

Merlin.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'm sure you're all pretty unhappy about my lack of updating (_which is partly the fault of my otherwise FABULOUS beta, HuggingBother. But really, it's midterms that are the problem_), and to those of you who read Lily Begins (although I'm not sure how many of you read this), I apologize as well… all my notes aren't with me! Alas, I have carried on as best as I could, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. 

Also, I must credit the "wound you" line to Potter Puppet Pals. If you haven't seen them, check it out on youtube, it's amazing!


	9. Ziggy Stardust

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

Chapter Nine: Ziggy Stardust

* * *

For those few brief moments, I was in heaven. What I'd been dreaming of for five years was actually happening. Then, she pulled away, her green eyes wide with shock. I stared back at her, feeling pretty astonished myself, not just at my boldness but at the amount of time if took her to pull away. 

She stared at me for a second, then turned and began to quickly walk away. I remained where I was. Halfway down the hallway she stopped, turned, and stormed back in front of me. She raised her hand to slap me, and I braced myself, well aware of how hard she could hit. Then, she thought better of it, lowered her hand, and me hard in the gut instead. Then, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

What the bloody hell is going on in the world?! 

And why are James Potter's lips so soft?

* * *

Sirius found me about ten minutes later, still rooted to the same spot. "I just kissed Lily." 

"Yeah, and I'm moving back in with my parents," he scoffed. Then he stared for a moment, bewildered. "Wait, you're serious?" I simply nodded, a wide grin having taken up permanent residence on my face. "Damn. I owe Wormtail a galleon."

* * *

"Okay, Nora, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to say anything, okay?" She nodded as I threw myself on my bed dramatically. I took a deep breath and said quietly, "James kissed me." Her eyes widened, and I continued in even more of a whisper, "And I may have kissed him back." 

She smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. "Well?" I looked at her, waiting for a response. "Say something!"

"You told me not to."

"And when do I ever mean what I say?"

"Apparently not often."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last year you said, and I quote, 'If Potter ever tries to make a move on me, I'll rip off his genitals.'" Suddenly she looked fearful. "Oh Lily, tell me you didn't! You'll need those one day!"

"No, of course not," I sighed. "I did punch him though."

"Well that's better, I suppose." She paused. "But you kissed him back?" I nodded. "How was it?"

I groaned. "It was freaking amazing!"

* * *

"It was freaking amazing! She actually kissed me back!" 

"Prongs, exactly how long are you going to keep talking about this?" Remus asked in a bored tone.

"At least another 37 minutes, so get comfy."

Sirius rolled his eyes and mimed hanging himself with his tie. "Oh come on guys. This is the greatest moment of my life, could you at least try not to mock me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Now it was my turn to avoid James. I would sprint to my classes, even taking longer routes sometimes just so I wouldn't run into him. Another quidditch game was coming up, fortunately, so his time was well occupied. 

My head was still spinning from that kiss. It was fantastic, and the worst part was that I wanted him to do it again. It was strange, but after five years it seemed that it had finally happened.

I had fallen for James Potter.

* * *

My ecstasy at my moment with Lily was short lived. 

Only a few days later I received a letter from my mum. I wasn't concerned at all, as she did write me quite often. Then, as my eyes scrolled down the page, I began to frown.

"Prongs, you all right?" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of me. I must have been reading it very slowly.

I stared at the letter, my brow furrowed. "My dad's ill."

"What?" Sirius swooped in to read the letter, and I saw the storm clouds enter his irises as he saw my mother's words. "Well, she did say not to worry," he said, clearly not listening to his own words as concern draped across his face.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Sitting at the Quidditch game that weekend, I just happened to notice that James seemed a little off. 

Okay fine, I was shamelessly staring at him.

Either way, as I watched the game I saw a constant frown had taken up residence on his face, and he didn't seem as concentrated as he normally did during games. It was like he'd zone out every so often… it was all very un-James-like.

* * *

I knew as I was flying that I was more than a little distracted. We'd been playing only a half hour and I'd missed two passes, something that hasn't happened since I was a second year. I hated myself for doing it, but I couldn't help but worry. My father wasn't a young man, who knows how well he can fight off a disease. 

But I have to stop thinking about it. I'd pay better attention.

Okay, focus on quaffle, focus on quaffle.

Shit! I really have to learn to pay better…

Damn.

* * *

We lost. 

For the first time in two years, since James has been captain, Gryffindor had lost a game of Quidditch.

I was disappointed, to be sure, but I didn't think it was such a big deal. We'd just have to try harder next time, right?

Then, as the crowds flowed out of the stadium, I began listening to the grumbling of disgruntled Gryffindors around me. They were all complaining that now our place in the finals was ruined; if we didn't win by at least three hundred points, we'd be done.

I'd never known there was so much involved in winning the Quidditch cup each year. I felt terrible for the poor Gryffindor team; they must've been kicking themselves over this loss. But oddly enough, it wasn't the team people were angry with.

It was James.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I realize it's been a REALLY long time since I last updated. A mixture of writer's block, tests, papers, and extreme sleep deprivation are to blame. And of course, my incredible ability to procrastinate (seriously, I've been meaning to take the skill on the road, but never really got around to it…). 

_You can also blame me! (Even though your favorite author will soon be shouting her thanks to me from the rooftops! Hint hint…) Seriously though, all my fault. Send all flames in my direction. -HuggingBother_


	10. Suffragette City

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

Chapter Ten: Suffragette City

* * *

They hated me.

All the Gryffindors, right down to the scrawniest first year, were pissed at me for losing the game, as if I was the only one on the team.

Okay, yeah, I get it.

I felt so guilty, too. I'd let them all down: my teammates, my housemates, even Professor McGonagall (she'd hoped that I'd be able to lead us to a spectacular Quidditch Cup victory this year).

The guys weren't mad at me, at least. And of course, Lily didn't dislike me any more than she usually did, which I suppose is a plus. On the down side, she never liked me all that much to begin with, so I'm still at square one there.

I hate life.

* * *

I hate life.

I mean really, after five years you finally start to like a bloke, and everyone else has to go off and start hating him. It's so very unfair.

"I really don't get it," I said to Nora on our way to class. "It's not like he's the only person on the team. They all lost, not just James!"

"Yeah, but he's the captain, so there's a little extra accountability on him for that. And besides, think about it; who gets all the credit and glory when the team wins?"

"Well, James does," I answered.

"So when they lose, who do you think gets all the credit?"

Grumbling unhappily I replied, "James does."

Stupid bloody logic.

* * *

So I was sitting in History of Magic next to Sirius, and he was trying to cheer me up.

It wasn't working.

"Shut up, Padfoot, he's talking about a quiz."

"Some of the questions will be of the essay variety," Binns droned from the front of the classroom. "Some of the questions will be of the identification variety…"

"Well, listening to him is fun," Sirius said sarcastically. "But you know what's funner?"

"'Funner' is not a word, dimwit."

"I am of the firm belief that if you are describing something that is more fun, the word used to describe it should also be fun. Ergo, funner."

"You must have so much spare time to come up with all this crap."

"What else am I supposed to do during detention?"

I sighed. "Look, just forget it. It'll be okay, everyone will get over it eventually."

"Absolutely," he said encouragingly. Then, a balled up piece of parchment came sailing through the air and hit me squarely in the back of my head. "Okay, maybe it'll take a little longer than we'd hoped."

* * *

Has Binns ever even listened to himself speak? Honestly, that's probably how he died: of boredom from listening to one of his own lectures.

James just looks so dejected over there. Sirius was clearly trying to cheer him up, but come on.; Tthe loss in Quidditch combined with one of Binns' lectures is enough to make anyone look so… suicidal.

I don't think he'd actually kill himself over something like this. He once threatened to kill himself if I didn't go out with him, but then Sirius hit him in the head and took him away before he could make good on the promise.

Thank Merlin, too, since I like him now and all.

* * *

Well Slughorn still likes me.

Shit, my life could not possibly get any worse!

Honestly, of all the people in the school who I wouldn't have minded hating me, it probably would have been Slughorn. But _nooo_! He's got to be all "Don't worry about it, m'boy!"

This is unbearable.

* * *

This is unbelievable.

I mean honestly, it's been a whole week, and people are still talking about it. You'd think that bra found in the fourth floor corridor would have taken over the gossip by now.

Really, what is the world coming to?

Well, what happened next in the common room that night probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, I have to admit, but somebody had to do it. And it certainly changed the topic of all the gossip.

* * *

I haven't spent much time in the common room for the past week (for obvious reasons), but I'm a little upset that I wasn't there tonight. From what Sirius told me, I would have wanted to be there for this.

Lily Evans was… defending me?

* * *

Yes, I was defending James. You got a problem with that?

I just got so sick of those people talking about him. Sirius and Peter were both in the common room, and I could see Sirius was ready to explode. But I beat him to it.

"Would you all just _let it go_!" I shouted angrily.

Suddenly, the common room was deathly quiet, everyone looking at me in surprise.

"I mean really, have you people got nothing better to do with your lives than gossip about someone who's done absolutely nothing wrong? Yes, _Gryffindor_ lost the game last week," I continued, stressing the team name. "But it wasn't James' fault. So why don't you all just bloody let it go!"

I took a deep breath, and as my anger faded the realization dawned on me that most of my housemates were present, looking absolutely gob-smacked at my rant.

It registered in my mind that someone was clapping. Wait, what? Looking around, I realized that it was Sirius Black, and he was smiling at me. I was thrown off, but I gave him a small smile back before looking around the room and quickly running out.

* * *

That's how Sirius told it anyway. That she defended me and told everyone off for talking about me.

That's my girl!

Of course, she's not technically _mine._ But I can dream, right?

He came up here to tell me, and I was so shocked that I barely noticed him leaving almost immediately afterwards.

* * *

I was sitting quietly on the stairs between the sixth and seventh floors, staring down as the stones shifted and turned to change direction. After fifteen minutes of this, I heard footsteps and turned to find Sirius settling himself next to me.

"You know, if you didn't want to be found, you should have looked for a better hiding place," he said carefully.

"I'm not hiding," I snapped, a little too harshly I think. "I'm just thinking."

He looked down, then straight out at the portraits on the far wall. "Look, Evans, I know you and I haven't gotten on well in the past, but…" He took a deep breath as if it was something new and difficult he was doing, and, really, I suppose it was. "I want to thank you for what you said. I was about to start yelling at the smarmy bastards myself, but I think you got the point across pretty well," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, they just really ticked me off, you know? Talking about him like it's entirely his fault when it's not. It's a team sport, for Merlin's sake, but they're all treating him like some sort of pariah!" I was getting angry all over again, and had to calm myself by remember that Sirius was on my side.

"Yeah well, he feels like he let them all down. I told him it was stupid, but he's beating himself up over it all the same."

I nodded, and thought for a moment. "Sirius, if you don't mind me asking, is there anything else bothering James?" I really needed the something else to not be me. If I'd done something to upset him this much… Well, I did punch him for kissing me. And scoffed at his proclamations of love. And I have rejected him for years. Oh Merlin, it's all my fault! Okay breathe, Lily, I'm sure it's not me. There must be something else bothering him. Hopefully.

Sirius looked at me thoughtfully and nodded. "The reason he was so distracted at the game," Sirius began, and took a breath. "His dad's ill."

And now I just feel silly for my little inner freak-out. "Oh my… is it very serious?"

"It was hard to tell from the letter. His mum told him not to worry, but you know James…"

"He's not really one to do what he's told," I said with a wry smile.

"Not really, no."

* * *

I was lying on the Quidditch pitch, arms folded under my head, my glasses sitting on my chest. I was just thinking about everything, staring at the cloudy sky, when a fuzzy red shape obstructed my view. Slipping on my glasses, I watched Lily as she first leaned over me, then brought herself to the ground and lay next to me, also staring at the sky.

"How are you doing?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She turned her face to look at me, red hair twisted around her shoulder.

I looked back at her, smiling at the soft concern in her eyes. "Okay, I suppose."

"Sirius told me about your dad." I simply nodded. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not recently. But no news is good news, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so, but then again I'm terribly curious. Too much so for my own good, really. I can't stand not knowing."

I gave a short laugh, and we fell back into our easy silence.

"I hear everyone hates me now," I said flatly. "You've started quite the trend."

She laughed quietly. "Hey, I was hating you way before it was cool." Even I had to laugh with her on that one. She opened her mouth, paused, and then decided to carry on with what she was saying. "I never really _hated_ you, you know. It was more of an intense dislike, I'd say."

I lifted myself up onto my elbows so I could better look at her. "And how about now?" Her green eyes focused on me sharply. When she didn't answer right away, I asked again, "How do you feel about me now?"

----------------

The way he was looking at me, so intensely, with hope mingled in the gold-flecked eyes, made my next move inevitable. I barely knew what I was doing as I raised my head off the ground. I put my hand behind his head and brought him down to me.

Our noses grazed each other ever so lightly as I paused. "Does this answer your question?" I asked before covering his lips with my own. I felt him twist his body so that it was directly over mine, shifting one of his arms to cushion my head.

I was gone.

----------------

As much as loved the feeling of kissing Lily, I must say this is not the most comfortable position to be in. Maybe if I try shifting…

Ow! I think I just twisted my spine out of place.

----------------

A/N: One more chapter to go! Okay, not much to say here, so thanks for reading, and please review!

Also, Binns' lines about the questions on the quiz, I had a teacher say that, and I just couldn't resist using it. The whole Sirius speech about the word "funner," was actually something my beta huggingbother (_who is absolutely fabulous!!!!_) said the other day. She makes me giggle…


	11. Rock 'N' Roll Suicide

The Rise and Fall of James Potter

Disclaimer: None of the characters, places, etc. that you recognize are mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. The title, the title of each chapter, and the inspiration for this story are all from David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust. So all of that belongs to David Bowie.

As an addendum to that, many of the lines from this chapter (and actually several from previous chapters) do in fact come directly from the song. Go listen to the whole album, as a matter of fact, cause it's awesome.

A/N: Here we are at the final chapter of the story, and I have to say, I'm so appreciative to all of you who have stuck with this through the long update waits and my horrible writers block. Thank you all, and I hope you've enjoyed Lily and James' journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

I also have to add (since this intro _clearly_ isn't long enough) that some of my inspiration for the chapter came from the Miracle on Ice team. For those of you who don't know, that refers to the 1980 winter Olympics; when the American ice hockey team, a bunch of college students, beat the Soviets, and then went on to win the gold medal.

And many thanks to the venerable beta, Huggingbother, without whom I would have gotten completely lost, and what's worse, drowned in commas… I'm so very grateful to her, for being as completely into Harry Potter fanfiction as I am, and for putting up with my stories (because she doesn't usually read the L/J ship) and sometimes crappy writing. Thank you!

A Note from HuggingBother: _As you will all agree the writing is OBVIOUSLY not crappy, and I can assure you that I'm not the reason. I was fortunate enough to come into this fic about halfway through and I have loved every minute of it (even though I don't normally ship LJ). So thank you, our darling author, for letting me enjoy this process with you and for writing such an enjoyable story. You are truly fantastic._

Chapter Eleven: Rock 'N' Roll Suicide

* * *

I think the next few weeks of my life were possibly the most blissful I've ever known. 

Sure, a lot of the Gryffindors were still pissed, but on the bright side…

Lily Evans is my GIRLFRIEND!

And just in case you're wondering, Peter already pinched me (and I believe Sirius purposely misheard and _punched_ me) and I am _not_ dreaming.

* * *

Okay, so I know I said it would never happen, but now that it has, I'm completely stoked. 

James Potter is my BOYFRIEND!

Squeal!

* * *

"Prongs, I swear, if you make that girlish squealing noise again, I'm gonna toss you out the window." 

"You know what, Padfoot? Not even your bitter sarcasm can bring me down today. For today is another day of me being the boyfriend of the beautiful, intelligent, captivating…"

"Get on with it," Remus said.

"Amazing Lily Evans. Therefore, nothing can make me unhappy. And for your information, I was not making a girlish squealing noise. I simply had something caught in my throat."

He laughed. "Yeah, and I'm the bloody queen of England."

"Well that explains the crankiness," I replied. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet my _girlfriend_."

* * *

"I just want to say it one more time!" Nora said. 

"No!" I swatted her away as I continued fixing my hair.

"Please!"

I sighed. "You swear this is the _last time_?" She nodded, still making the puppy eyes she used when she wanted something. "Fine."

With a triumphant smile she exclaimed, "I told ya so!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you quite finished now? I need to go meet James."

"Well you'd best be careful, Lily. You know how boys can be," she said with mock sternness as I left the dorm.

"Completely wonderful?"

"Okay, well maybe that's your boy, but not the losers I seem to be attracted to," she said, but the smile in her eyes gave her away. "Don't snog too long!"

* * *

The night before the Quidditch game I sat with Lily, our hands clasped. My thumb idly brushed over hers as I breathed in the scent of her hair. Her head was leaned gently on my shoulder, and I would have been perfectly content to have it stay there for hours. 

"I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

"Well, I think it would be kind of weird if you weren't."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm saying that you're not weird. I think it's very reasonable to be nervous, considering people's reactions to the last game."

"I s'pose. You reckon anyone'll notice if I don't show up?"

She laughed. "I think one or two people might, yeah."

I sighed in mock defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll go."

* * *

I snuck into the locker room early that Saturday morning, knowing he'd be the only one there. "Hey. Just wanted to wish you luck," I said, giving him a kiss. 

"Thanks. I think I can do it," he said, putting on a brave face that I found adorable.

"I know you can do it," I said, looking earnestly into his eyes.

"I think you might be the only one."

"Hey." I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "You're not alone," I told him. "I'm here, and even if something bad happens, remember, it generally takes about five years for me to change my opinion about you."

"Good to know."

I gave him a quick kiss. "Knock 'em dead."

* * *

So as I'm sitting here on my broom, waiting for the whistle, it occurs to me that there's really no point. The number of points we'd have to win by to make it into the Quidditch Cup game is insane… really, I think I'd have to score at least eleven times. 

Eleven!

WHISTLE! I do hate that sound.

Okay, you know what Potter, you just need to focus. This is just like every other game you've ever played.

Except for the fact that everything's riding on it.

Quaffle… zip here, dart there… okay, this is easy, and pass. Getting open, dodge the other team's Seeker, and I've got it again!

Alright, big metal hoops, big metal hoops…

"AND POTTER SCORES!" Holy shit, I did it?

I did it!

And somehow, despite the screaming

* * *

"WHOO! GO JAMES!" He scored, he did it! I knew he could do it! 

Wait, I did. I knew he could. I had faith in him. And maybe that's all he needed, was a little faith.

I couldn't help but smile to think that maybe I'd helped him so profoundly by doing something so simple.

Okay, get a hold of yourself. Back to the game.

* * *

As time went on I heard "Potter scores!" several more times from the loudspeaker, as well as my other teammates. We were doing it, we were actually winning! 

All my insecurities from the weeks before were gone, as if I'd just flown past them.

Wait, that wasn't insecurity. That was a Bludger.

Anyway, back to focusing on the game. The game that we're winning!

Quaffle, dart right, pass, swerve around Seeker, Quaffle, and SCORE!

Wait, Seeker?

Oh shit.

* * *

The whole crowd seemed to quiet as the two Seekers were both darting down, looking for the Snitch. It didn't matter which one caught it; Gryffindor would win the game, but they'd be out of the running for the Cup. 

James explained the whole points thing to me the other day, so I feel quite Quidditch-savvy now.

Anyway, they were both diving, and I'm thinking, yes, Gryffindor will win! Until I remembered that it didn't just matter _if_ we win, but by how much. So I changed my internal chant to 'no, you fools stay away from the little gold thing!'

Okay, so James hasn't gotten me up on all the lingo quite yet.

* * *

And then, our Seeker, that wonderful midget, pulled up! She hadn't seen the Snitch at all! 

The other Seeker collided with the ground in the most amazing (and slightly gruesome) scene I've ever witnessed.

* * *

Oh dear. I don't think his leg should be bent that way.

* * *

The other Keeper was so distracted when he thought they'd found the snitch, we managed to score another twenty points before the game was stopped. 

Once we started up again, it was obvious the whole team was rejuvenated. There was an energy about us all, and I went into the next leg of the game with high hopes.

It was long and strenuous, but soon we were scoring like crazy… we were almost there, and then, the most exciting sound reached my ears:

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

I was screaming and cheering like my life depended on it, and the excitement was all around me as I jumped out of my seat. 

Immediately, everyone from Gryffindor began to flood the field, ready to give the whole team, and especially James, congratulations (he'd really outdone himself, he scored one hundred and thirty points today).

But I got there first.

I ran out to him, ahead of the others, and as soon as his teammates were done praising him, I literally crashed into him. I gave him a huge kiss, right there in front of everyone, and held my arms around him tightly, almost like I was scared to let him go. Even as people came up, cheering him, clapping him on the back, I stayed close by his side.

* * *

Here she was, Lily Evans, in my arms. I held her close to me, making sure she knew that having her with me was infinitely more important than the other Gryffindors, and that Quidditch trophy we'd play for next month. As the crowds started moving back to the castle towards what would doubtless be a fantastic victory party in the Gryffindor common room, Lily and I stayed put. 

She looked at me, a brilliant smile on her face. "So, you've just helped lead your team to a brilliant victory, put Gryffindor back in the running for the cup. Must feel pretty good."

"Yeah." She and I just kept smiling like lunatics. Okay, well I know I'm a lunatic, I just hope I'm not rubbing off on her.

I took her hands in mine. "Thank you, Lily. For believing in me, I mean."

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't have done anything else."

With a smile, there was only one thought in my mind, which I had to voice. "You're wonderful."

And I really had to do it, so go ahead and groan (ahem, Sirius) if you think it's cliché. I kissed her.

All right, I full out snogged her; we barely made it back to the victory party. Happy now?


End file.
